1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a light-emitting device.
2. Related Art
There is known a semiconductor light emitting element having a laminated semiconductor layer that is configured with a compound semiconductor and includes a light emitting layer for emitting light by passing a current, and electrodes provided on the laminated semiconductor layer to supply electrical power to the laminated semiconductor layer.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-210050 describes a semiconductor light emitting element in which an uppermost layer of an electrode provided on a laminated semiconductor layer is composed of Au.
Incidentally, a semiconductor light emitting element like this is used as a light emitting device by connecting wires to electrodes after die-bonding the semiconductor light emitting element to an object such as a frame by use of an adhesive.
However, in manufacturing the light emitting device, connection failure between the electrodes and wires occurred in some cases because the wires were not bonded to the electrodes of the semiconductor light emitting element or the wires bonded to the electrodes were peeled off.
In particular, in a case where the light emitting element is die-bonded to the frame or the like by use of an adhesive containing a silicone resin, connection failure between the electrodes and the wires is likely to occur.
On the other hand, for example, if an epoxy resin containing no silicone resin is used as an adhesive for die-bonding, connection failure between the electrodes and the wires hardly occurs. However, the epoxy resin is susceptible to deterioration from short-wavelength light with a wavelength of not more than 500 nm, and accordingly, not suitable to be used as the adhesive for die-bonding the semiconductor light emitting element with a light emission wavelength of short wavelength. Consequently, as the adhesive for die-bonding used for the light emitting element with a light emission wavelength of not more than 500 nm, an adhesive containing a silicone resin is preferable in terms of suppressing deterioration from light.
It is an object of the present invention to suppress occurrence of connection failure between the wires and electrodes of the semiconductor light emitting element.